A construction system for releasing moisture from a building is provided. The system is especially suitable for use in buildings having a hip, valley or gable roof. More specifically, the device gives the hip, valley or gable roof adequate ventilation and moisture vapor release portals so as to allow air and water vapor to properly rise through the interior of the hip, valley or gable roof and out through ridge vents without becoming trapped by rafters of the hip, valley or gable roof. The system has a first unit and a second unit, wherein the first unit allows air and water vapor to pass through passageways of the first unit up through the underside of the hip, valley or gable roof up and out through the ridge vent(s) and the second unit allows air from the exterior to pass into the roof cavity to circulate through the roof cavity and into the first unit.
Attempts have been made to provide construction devices that release moisture vapor from buildings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,635,822 to Walker discloses a ventilated structural panel comprising a first sheet, having edges that define a horizontal axis with a first horizontal edge and a second horizontal edge, and vertical axis with a first vertical edge and a second vertical edge, a second sheet being of substantially the same planar dimensions as the first sheet and having edges that define a horizontal axis and vertical axis, with a first horizontal edge and a second horizontal edge and a first vertical edge and a second vertical edge, the first and the second sheet being parallel in plane and matched in at least one of the vertical axis and the horizontal axis, a plurality of spacing structural elements, formed integrally with at least one of the first and the second sheet, fixedly attaching the first sheet to the second sheet, such that the yield strength of the combined panel is greater than the combined individual yield strengths of the first and the second sheet; and the plurality of spacing structural elements being arranged such that a plurality of unobstructed pathways are created for air to move from at least one edge of the panel to at least one of an opposite and an adjacent edge of the panel, and being arranged to provide integral ventilation through the materials and between the first and the second sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,468,750 to Clearfiled discloses a seal for a flashing joint on an open frame structure using a first barrier sheet having first and second adhesive strips on opposing primary surfaces proximate to opposing edges and running the length of the first barrier sheet by applying the first barrier sheet over the flashing joint with one edge below the flashing joint and adhering an adhesive strip to a building element below the flashing joint with the first adhesive strip and applying a second barrier sheet overlapping the first barrier sheet and adhere the first and second barrier sheets together using the second adhesive strip. The process can include applying flashing over the first barrier sheet and flashing joint and then overlaying the flashing with the second barrier sheet and sealing the second barrier sheet to both the first barrier sheet and the flashing.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,301 to Schilger discloses a building construction device for exterior building walls. The construction comprises an interior frame formed of a plurality of laterally spaced studs or beams, a layer of rigid insulation adjacent to the exterior side of this steel frame, exterior building cladding adjacent the exterior side of the rigid insulation and a plurality of low conductivity connectors, e.g. insulating plastic connectors or thin metal strips having an insulating plastic foam coating, extending through the layer of rigid insulation and connecting together the exterior cladding and the interior steel studs or beams. Vertical channels are formed adjacent both the inside and outside faces of the insulation layer to remove moisture. This provides the required structural strength with a minimum of thermal conductivity from the warm side to the cold side of the building envelope, while providing exterior drain channels and interior moisture removing channels.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 8,635,822 to Walker discloses a ventilated structural panel comprising a first sheet, having edges that define a horizontal axis with a first horizontal edge and a second horizontal edge, and vertical axis with a first vertical edge and a second vertical edge, a second sheet being of substantially the same planar dimensions as the first sheet and having edges that define a horizontal axis and vertical axis, with a first horizontal edge and a second horizontal edge and a first vertical edge and a second vertical edge, the first and the second sheet being parallel in plane and matched in at least one of the vertical axis and the horizontal axis, a plurality of spacing structural elements, formed integrally with at least one of the first and the second sheet, fixedly attaching the first sheet to the second sheet, such that the yield strength of the combined panel is greater than the combined individual yield strengths of the first and the second sheet; and the plurality of spacing structural elements being arranged such that a plurality of unobstructed pathways are created for air to move from at least one edge of the panel to at least one of an opposite and an adjacent edge of the panel, and being arranged to provide integral ventilation through the materials and between the first and the second sheet.
However, these patents fail to provide a device for properly releasing moisture and water vapor from the hip, valley or gable roof of a building as described in the present application. A need, therefore, exists for an improved device for releasing moisture and water vapor from a hip, valley or gable roof of a building that has the features of the present invention.